1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for image recording on a transported recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional recording apparatus such as copiers or laser beam printers, there are usually employed paired rubber or metal rollers for transporting a recording medium to the recording station, and the dimensional tolerance of such rollers has to be precisely controlled since the diameter of said rollers directly determines the sheet transporting speed. In addition linearity, surface coarseness, handling etc. of said rollers have to be controlled, and such factors have led to an increased manufacturing cost. Also during the use in the recording apparatus, the roller diameter decreases gradually due to abrasion by the passing recording medium thus reducing the transporting speed and giving rise to aberration of the image position on the recording medium.